


Job Fair

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job recruiter catches Oakley's attention and he is determined to show her that he's every bit of man that she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Fair

Oakley stood against the wall, watching as each person stopped by her table, their faces expectant, hands outstretched to receive the packet of papers she handed them. Her face was a study in evolution of emotion, running the gamut from cordial and pleasant to serious and studying to downright elation as she interacted with them. He was separated from her by the thick glass of the shopping mall entrance doors or he was sure her voice would be ringing sweetly in his ears.

After he finished his cigarette, he ground it out on the sidewalk, shoved a stick of spearmint gum in his mouth and made his way inside. She was too busy, she would never have noticed him, how he seemed to linger and watch her enthralled. In an effort to maintain his anonymity, he made his way to the end of the line of tables.

"Are you interested in working for Chester’s?" The voice cut through his mind like a serrated knife. It belonged to the shrill manager of a local fast food restaurant. Oakley shook his head and smiled, silently continuing along the line, getting closer to her. He shrugged off the questions others were asking, yet maintained that cordial smile, nodding when needed, seeming interested in something other than her.

When there was no more crowd at her table, he approached, hands in pockets, stride confident and sure. She smiled at him. “Hello! Would you like and application?” He instantly melted. Her eyes burned through him, dark and mysterious, yet playful and dancing. 

"Ummm, not really," he shrugged. "It’s just…" He was nervous. It wasn’t like him to stumble over his words. He was so cock-sure that, normally, women didn’t have this effect on him. Finally, he willed himself out with it. "You have the best smile I’ve seen all day."

She chuckled. “Well, thank you for that.” Raising her eyebrow, she asked, “So, if you don’t need a job, why are you at a job fair?”

Oakley shook his head. “I came with a friend.”

"Well, what do you do for a living?" She seemed genuinely interested.

He grinned. “I’m a layabout.” Holding his hand outstretched to her, he introduced himself. “Name’s Oakley.”

"Kate," she answered, grasping his hand and shaking it gently. Her touch sent a spark through him and he almost withdrew his hand like she was the wire of an electric fence. She must have felt it, too, because as soon as he felt it, she flinched and began to pull her hand away.

"Sorry about that, must have been some static electricity in the air," Oakley joked.

She smiled. “Maybe.”

There was a chair at the table and he swung it around, sat down straddling it and leaned his elbows on the backrest. “So, how long are you here?”

“‘Til seven.” She glanced at her watch. “Another half an hour.”

Oakley looked around the hall. “Prospects seem to have dried up a bit,” he observed.

She followed his gaze. “Yeah, and it looks like other people are packing up for the night.”

"Would you like some help?" He reached to grab the sign that had her store name on it.

Smiling, she answered, “I suppose I could use some. It won’t take much for me to pack up, but, if you’d like, you can help me carry the boxes to my car.” She pulled two medium-sized boxes from under the table and placed them on the chairs next to her. “Come on around, we’ll get this packed up in no time.” She motions for him to come around the table and he follows it.

Oakley grabbed a stack of applications and put them in the folder they were sitting on top of, stacked it with a pile of signs she had placed on the table and put them all in the box in front of him. He hadn’t expected it to, but the items nearly filled it. “Would you like anything else in your box?” he asked, dirty thoughts suddenly running through his mind and a glimmer of sex flashing in his eye.

Kate missed the joke. “No, I think mine’s alright. Do you have any room in yours?” She turned around and was holding a box of ball-point pens.

He nodded. “Sure. Is that the last of it?” She glanced around and nodded back. He picked up his box and stood to the side, letting her pass so he could follow her to her car. 

They made their way outside and wove through to the furthest corner of the car park to a black Volvo that was parked all by itself. Kate fished her keys from her pocket and opened the trunk. “You can put it in here,” she said as she set her own inside. Oakley put his box down next to hers and backed up so she could slam the lid closed. “Thank you, Oakley,” she smiled.

Oakley grinned. “You’re welcome.” He paused a moment, his eyes searching hers. “You know, I really meant it when I said you had the best smile I’ve seen all day.” He moved closer to her, nearly pinning her up against the car.

Kate’s eyes shifted around, a small amount of fear evident in them, until she saw his were not predatory, simply smoldering with lust. “Thank you,” she said, her voice coming out as barely a whisper. She hadn’t really noticed it before, how handsome he was, this boy. He was nearly a man, but still a boy to her in actions, in mannerisms. His blond curls were highlighted by the setting sun, giving him almost a halo, and his eyes that watched her intently were blue pools that she could feel herself falling into. She sighed and grasped his hands at his sides. The tension growing between them was palpable.

"You’re welcome," he said, leaning in close to her. He wasted no time with being gentile. The moment his lips met her and that electric spark zapped him, he was insistently upon her, pushing her up against the car with his entire body, hands grasping her backside, squeezing. He became more beast than man.

Kate didn’t try to push him away. She knew there would have been no use if she had tried. The heat between them had built too much and she was about to throw herself to the flames. Her own hands reached around his neck, tangling her fingers in those golden curls, feeling the musculature of his neck as he kissed her. She moaned as she felt his manhood growing against her belly, straining against the faded denim of his jeans. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” she sighed against his neck as he worked his way down to her collarbone. “You’re too young for me.”

"Age is relative," he mumbled against her skin. "We’re both adults."

She laughed. “You’re barely. I’ve been one for far too long.” She leaned her head back against the metal.

He stopped and gazed down at her. “Are you saying you want me to stop?”

"How old are you, really?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Twenty one, nearly done with Uni," he answered a pall of disappointment beginning to creep over his chiseled features.

"See, barely out of boyhood." Her emotions began to vacillate between decorum and desire. 

He shook his head. “You’re not that much older than I am, are you?”

"I’m thirty," she answered quietly. 

Oakley smirked. “Have you ever met anyone your own age that made you feel like this?”

"Well, no," she admitted, though she was loathe to, given the glimmer in his eyes. "That still doesn’t make it right."

"It certainly doesn’t make it illegal, now, does it?" He didn’t wait for her response before diving into the valley between her breasts and licking, bringing his hands up and cupping her, squeezing her breasts through her sweater. 

Kate closed her eyes. “Well, fuck it, then,” she groaned, letting him take her over again. “I’d like to at least go somewhere else.”

"My room at is empty," he answered. "It’s not far from here." 

He let her go, unpinning her from the car, grasped her hand and led her across the empty campus to a large brick building that had the sign of “Simon Hall” over its doorway. They made their way inside and up a large stairway to the second floor, then down a long hallway to the last door on the left. “Home sweet home,” Oakley joked as he unlocked the door an swung it open for her.

His room was decorated sparsely, only some medals for participating in a couple collegiate sports, a radio, a computer, a few empty take-out containers, which he promptly shoved into a trash can by his desk. “I wasn’t expecting visitors,” he said sheepishly.

Kate closed the door behind her and was quickly swept up in Oakley’s arms. He kissed her deeply, passionately, his tongue dancing over hers, lips smashed so hard she thought her own might be bruised. He undid the zipper on her skirt and slid his thumbs under the waistband, pulling it and her panties down over her hips in one fluid motion, exposing her sex to him.

She had no time to resist, so she just let herself go, mirroring his actions with her own, undoing his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers until they were pooled around his feet like her skirt. His manhood bobbed to attention. “Well,” she smiled, “Maybe you’re not so much a boy after all.” She slid her hand over it, circling the silky soft skin with her fingers, feeling the veins as she stroked him.

Oakley groaned in appreciation. “You don’t know what that does to me.” 

"I’m sure I do," she whispered. She felt his fingers dance along her hip and come to rest over her mound. Her heat began to build once again, taking form in the tingle she felt where his skin was meeting hers, stoked as soon as his long, lithe fingers found her slit and began to dance around her already hardened nub, inciting her to shudder. "Oh, God," she moaned as she raised her hips, pushing into him.

Each touch, each stroke made them more electric until Oakley pulled himself from her and grasped the bottom of her sweater, pulling it over her head. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra and she let it fall to the floor. For a moment, he was rapt by her form, her roundness, her curves, the moisture that decorated her sex. He pulled his own tshirt off and pressed against her, skin to skin. “I’ll show you what kind of boy I am,” he growled as he lifted her up, pulling her legs around him as his cock pushed at her entrance.

"Don’t talk, just fuck me, Oakley," she responded. 

With a grunt, he pushed his way inside her, burying himself in her wet tightness. “You feel so good,” he groaned, thrusting deep into her core.

Kate mewled as he filled her, stretching her divinely. Her body was electrified by him, jolted by the tension as it melted away. She writhed against him, trying to use the door as leverage. Her breath quickened, her voice began to get ragged with each thrust. “Fuck me harder,” she managed to command.

Oakley reciprocated. He pulled out of her until just his tip rested inside her, took a deep breath and slammed into her, jarring the door in the process. He heard her moan in approval, so he did it again. “Is this what you want?”

"Oh god, yes!" she groaned, leaning into him and running her tongue along the vein in his neck. She grasped his ass and held him inside her, feeling him grind into her, hitting that magic spot that began her cascade. "Right there," she whispered gruffly. "Like that." She closed her eyes and let the warmth that had grown in her core emanate into her extremities, the heat bursting from her like so much steam, making her entire being a hot ember. "Oh God, Oakley," she moaned.

"Cum for me," he hissed, his own breathing getting ragged. He felt her walls close around him, pulsating with her own desire as she quivered around him and pumped her hips into him until she was screaming, her orgasm reaching fever pitch. It was enough to pull him with her. As she slowed her own movements, he pulled out and slammed into her once again, his neediness apparent in the force of his thrusts. "Fuuuuuckkk…" he groaned as his cock twitched and he spurted hot inside her. 

With a final groan, he withdrew and set her feet on the floor. “What were you hiring for, anyway?” he asked as he leaned his sweat-drenched forehead against hers.

Kate giggled. “I’m head of the Health Department. We’re recruiting subjects for a sex study.”

"Would you consider me?" Oakley grinned mischievously.

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. I’d rather keep you all to myself.”

Oakley bit his lip, lifted her up and carried her to his bed. As he laid her down and climbed in next to her asked, “Am I not a good specimen?”

"You’re perfect," she purred, reaching down to feel his cock already twitching with renewed arousal. "Too perfect."


End file.
